Computing systems range in complexity from single package or system-on-chip implementations to supercomputers with thousands of interconnected computing nodes. For systems that include discrete circuit components, the individual circuit components may be interconnected by affixing them to printed circuit boards using solder or other relatively permanent techniques. However, for less permanent applications, components may be arranged in a module, such as an expansion card, that couples to a socket. Sockets allow circuit components to be added or removed in order to replace failing parts, to upgrade the computing system, to repurpose the system, and for other purposes. Some systems allow modules to be hot plugged into sockets while power in the computing system is live and may allow a module to be plugged in while the system is operating. This may avoid a shutdown or reboot of the system.